


This Charming Man

by maanorchidee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, mentions of character death - Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2021 when Kurt accidently ends up being lost in a shady area of New York. Against his better judgement, he enters a shady bar to ask for help. There he meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly starting to transport my work to AO3, starting with this one.
> 
> I had this small headcanon and it turned out to be 16K+ words. I was thinking about splitting it up in chapters, but I already have some WIPs and I don't want to add another one. As always, dialogue is better that the other stuff. And again, I put a lot of references to other fics and books in it, you're free to find them.
> 
> Oh, small warnings for mentions of assault and Finn's death.
> 
> Title is from This Charming Man, a song by the Smiths.

Kurt is hopelessly lost.

He has lived in the city for years now, but he has never been in this area of New York. He never had a reason to go here, especially after he and Rachel moved closer to the center.

He's about to call Rachel when someone taps him on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a big, hulky man. He is wearing sunglasses, a white tank top, leather pants, boots and he is covered in tattoos. He even has some piercings and Kurt can see chains.

"Don't yell!" the man says, "I'm not gonna hurt you.  _We're_ not gonna hurt you." Kurt looks behind him and to his surprise, he sees more men standing there. They're all dressed in leather too.

"Seriously, don't look so tense," the man says, "We saw you standing here. You look lost. I swear, we're just trying to help." "We all went out for a couple of drink at our local bar and we thought you needed the help," another one, a blond one, says.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Kurt fakes a smile, "I was about to call my friend anyway."

"Good. Well, if you need us, we're all over there," the man points to a bar named  _The Shaggy Duck._ Kurt thinks the name is a little bit weird. "You're free to come in."

They all leave and Kurt is alone again. He calls Rachel, but she says she can't help him. "I need a street name," she says, "Not a weird bar called  _The Shaggy Duck_!" "Just google that damn bar, Rach."

She sighs and hangs up. Kurt groans in frustration. Their friendship has improved over the years, but she still leaves him hanging when he needs her. He curses Santana, Sam and Mercedes for moving away under his breath.

He has no other choice.

He makes his way to  _The Shaggy Duck._

* * *

_..._

* * *

Blaine Anderson walks of the stage. All the others give him a standing ovation… again.

"There's a reason you went to the Royal Academy of Music all the way in London, kid," Geoffrey pats him on the back when they make their way to Allen, who is tonight's barman, "Although I still don't understand why you kept your cocky British accent."

"Frey, I told you, we're both twenty-seven," Blaine rolls his eyes, "You don't have to call me 'kid' all the time. And you know I like to mix accents." "I never understood you aversion for the word 'kid', Bee." "Ah, well…" Blaine sighs and memories of a certain Burt Hummel calling him kid flood through his head.

"Jesus, I really need a drink after that song," Geoffrey says. "I need one now," Blaine says and nods to the stage. Lucky has taken over the mic and everyone knows Lucky can't sing.

The door opens and a guy enters the bar. He looks lost and confused, but also confident at the same time.

Blaine only knows one other guy who can look like that.

_Kurt._

"I-I, uh, I'm not that thirsty anymore, Frey," he says quickly, "I- uh…" "Bee, are you okay?" Geoffrey eyes his weirdly. He has never seen his best friend like this.

"Y-Yeah, I just… headache. Out of nowhere. Now. I mean. I have a headache. I'm going upstairs," he rambles. Geoffrey is about to say something, but Blaine is gone.

* * *

...

* * *

Kurt sees the man who approached him standing at a bar. There was another guy, but he fled. Kurt doesn't really care. He's only here to find out where he is.

He looks around.  _The Shaggy Duck_ actually looks really cosy. All the people in here are dressed in leather and they have all tattoos and that stuff, but Kurt can see they're all really close.

Another man is singing on the stage and even though he sounds absolutely horrible, other people are applauding and whooping.

Kurt looks back to the man at the bar and smiles. He smiles back and gestures to him to come over.

"I see you've decided to join the fun?" the man says and grins, "I told you we aren't that bad." Kurt just nods.

"So, what can I get for the new kid?" the barman asks and winks. "Allen!" the man yelps, "Stop flirting with every guy you see. Bee has told you several times-" "Yeah, yeah, I know," the barman, Allen, rolls his eyes, "Can't a guy have some fun?"

"Sorry for Allen," the man says, "He's the flirter. I don't understand why he's the barman today." He sees Kurt's look on his face. "Yes, we always switch barmen. I'm up tomorrow and Bee's the day after me. We aren't that professional."

"We're just a bunch of friends who run this shit," another man sits next to them and then says to Allen: "A beer please, Al, and don't fuck it up like you did last time." Then he turns back to Kurt. "The owner of this place is still around, but she knows how much this place means to us, right Frey?"

The other man nods, then looks back to Kurt. "Oh, how rude. I haven't introduced myself yet," he extends his hand, "Geoffrey Ramsay, like Gordon Ramsey, but everyone calls me Frey." Kurt shakes the hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"We all have nicknames here," the other man says, "I'm Justin, but everyone calls me Tin Tin." "Everyone has a nickname, except for me yeah," Allen says bitterly.

"Aw, but we call you Al," Geoffrey pouts, "You should blame Bee for this. He is the one who started the whole nickname thing."

"Correction," Justin cuts in, "You started it by calling him Bee, so you're the blame." "Speaking of Bee," yet another guy joins the four of them, "Where is he?"

"He fled after you started singing, Lucky," Allen grins and the guy rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not as talented as the infamous Bee, who is about to release his first EP. I'm Lucardo, by the way, but everyone calls me Lucky, thanks to Bee."

"Who is this infamous Bee you keep talking about?" Kurt asks.

Suddenly, the whole bar is silent. All twenty men are staring at him.

"Calm down, gang," Geoffrey shouts, "It's a new one, okay? Don't blame him for not knowing Bee." Allen nods and asks: "Kurt, are you familiar with the Disney movie Tangled?"

"Of course," Kurt answers.

"Then you probably know those guys at the local place. The ones with the dreams?" Justin says and Kurt nods, "We're like that. We all look like this gang that beats people up or whatever they think of us, but in reality, we're all really ambitious."

"We're with twenty, we're from all over the globe, but we're a close group of friends," Geoffrey continues, "And we all support each other's dreams. Hence, most of our tattoos are by Inky!" He points to one of the guys with a mustache. Inky, or whatever his real name is, smiles.

"And when Bee's album gets released, we're all gonna buy it," an Indian looking man says, "I'm Daniel, but you can call me Dan." "And we will all attend Dan's first dance show, right guys?" Justin yells and the whole room starts cheering.

"Yes, we all have something we're good in," Allen continues, "But then there's Bee…"

"Bee can do literally everything," Daniel says with wide, excited eyes, "He can sing, dance, act, write, make photos, design tattoos and well… he's amazing. This one here," he rolls up his sleeve and points to one of his numerous tattoos, "Is designed by Bee. Inky set 'em of course."

They all cheer and whoop again.

Yes, Kurt already loves them.

* * *

"Shit, I need to pee," Kurt, a little bit drunk, says a couple of hours later. "Go upstairs," Geoffrey says, "Then left and the first door on your right."

Kurt quickly empties his glass and nods. "Another one for when I'm back," he shouts to Allen. "Have you seen yourself? Hell no!" Allen shouts back, "We have a policy here. No drunken fights, aka no drunken guys."

"Except for we have something to celebrate," Inky, who is actually Carter, says, "For example when Blackbird gets released!"

"You're no fun," Kurt says and leaves. He follows the stairs that lead him upstairs, but instead of going to his left, he goes to his right.

He sees an open door.

To his disbelief, he finds himself standing in a sort of patio.  _Wait, are there patios on second floors too? Ah, whatever._

There's a chair and someone is sitting on it. Kurt can see the back of someone's head and his arms (covered in tattoos, of course). Apparently the man has no idea Kurt is basically watching him.

Apparently, this isn't the bathroom.

Kurt clears his throat and the man tenses up.

"Hello?" Kurt asks, "Uh, hi? Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The man doesn't reply, but his shoulders seem even more tense.

"I'm lost, again. But this time I'm good lost? No! No! Being lost is never good," Kurt rambles, "But I really need to go to the bathroom. Like I said, this is the first time I'm here."

"What do you want?" the man says. He has an accent that sounds like a mix between the British and the American accents, but his voice still sounds familiar.

"I'm looking for the bath…" Kurt trails off, "Hey? Hey! Are you that Bee kid they all keep talking about? I think they-y're looking for you. Gosh, I'm feeling drunk? Am I drunk? Rachel will kill me. But I know I'm making no sense now, so I'm not drunk enough? Huh? How does that even wo-"

"You took the wrong turn," the man cuts him off, "You must've gone right, instead of left. I'd strongly advise you to go back and try again. The owner doesn't like people peeing on her terrace."

"Terrace? I knew patio was for first floors only!" Kurt says to himself, proudly.

The man grunts something.

"What? I didn't catch that," Kurt says.

"You know," the man starts again, "My friends know that when I'm sitting here, I'm not up for a small talk. I'm not up for whatever talk. For talking in general, so please leave me alone."

"Woah, they all talk highly about you," Kurt continues talking, "I mean, you're Bee right? Yes, you are! They all told me you're the happy and bubbly one. Do they know they're wrong?"

"Get lost," the man, Bee, says.

So Kurt does.

* * *

...

* * *

"Bee?" Blaine hears Geoffrey. He doesn't reply. He can feel the tears streaming down his face and he mentally thanks Inky for giving him waterproof eyeliner.

"Bee?" Geoffrey tries again.

"Blaine?" Blaine finally looks up. Geoffrey never calls him Blaine, unless there's something serious going on. He quickly dries his tears and clears his throat.

"I knew you weren't asleep or whatever," Geoffrey says and Blaine just knows he's grinning, "And I also know that you don't want to talk right now, but you know me, I will try to talk to you anyway." Blaine grunts.

"You want to tell me why you fled? You never flee the scene," Geoffrey says slowly, "I know that Lucky can't sing, but seriously?"

"It has nothing to do with Lucky," Blaine sighs and gestures to Geoffrey that he's free to come in. Our out, since they're outside.

"Well, hello Blaine's old voice," Geoffrey sing-songs. He stands next to Blaine and suddenly sees that there's something wrong. "Bee? Blaine? What's up?"

"No-Nothing," Blaine quickly looks away, "Seriously, Frey, I'm okay." Geoffrey closes his eyes and resist the urge to bang Blaine's head against a wall. "Why do you always do this, Bee?" "Do wha-" "Pretending there is nothing wrong when there's clearly something going on. I've been your best friend for how long? Five years? Almost six?"

"Since the day you found me lying unconsciously in a random alley in London?" Blaine helps him out. "Yes, since then!" Geoffrey says, "So I know when there's something wrong? Is this why you're speaking with your old voice?"

"Partial," Blaine admits.

"Do you miss Blaine? I mean… the person you were before Bee?" Geoffrey asks carefully. He knows he can't just ask thing like this.

Blaine sighs deeply.

"Some days I do. Some days I wish I never met you. Some days… I wish I still had him."

" _Him?_ " Geoffrey's head snaps towards Blaine, "So this is what's all about? It's all about him again? I thought we were done with that fucking Kage."

"Stop calling him Kage," Blaine mutters, clearly irritated.

"I will stop calling him Kage when you will stop having feelings for him," Geoffrey retorts back, "I mean, his initials are K and H. That already sounds like 'cage', and you're still caged by your feelings for him."

"So what," Blaine looks away.

"Dude, I don't know much about your old life, but I do know he's one of the reasons you turned on a new leaf. He, your parents dying in that accident and your brother neglecting you, but mostly him."

"Again, some days I wish I never met you in the first place. If we hadn't broken up, I would've gone to New York right away, instead of going to London first. I wouldn't have met you."

"Such hard words," Geoffrey says, "But it happened and we're best friends now, so I'm not letting you sit here in your misery. Why are you having all these feelings again in the first place? Why are you suddenly missing him today?"

"I have my reasons," Blaine stares blankly ahead.

Geoffrey grabs Blaine by his shoulders and basically forces him to look him in the eyes. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I've looked after you since you woke up in that goddamn hospital all these years ago. I took you in, I made sure you reconciled with your old friends from Dalton, I helped you and your brother with your parents' funeral and I am here to talk to you. Or you can go talk to Inky or Lucky, if that's what you want."

Blaine averts his gaze again and it suddenly dawns upon Geoffrey. He releases Blaine out of his grip and slowly back away, his gaze fixed upon Blaine.

"The new kid…" he says slowly, "Kurt, his name is, is the infamous Kage."

Blaine doesn't answer.

* * *

...

* * *

Sometimes, Geoffrey still remembers the way Blaine panicked when he woke up out of his coma. He remembers him asking for one person.

In the five years he has known Blaine, Blaine has never told Geoffrey Kage's real name, so he never knew.

He does now.

Geoffrey can't hate Kurt. He was such a nice guy. Geoffrey and the others even considered asking him to be the twenty-first member of their gang. Geoffrey is the only one in the group who knows this whole Kage story in the first place, others only know that Blaine has an ex called 'Kage'.

It's been three weeks since he has met and last seen Kurt. It's been three long weeks watching Blaine drown is his own misery.

He knows he shouldn't do it.

* * *

...

* * *

**Geoffrey Ramsay has sent you a friend request.**

**Accept Deny**

_Hey Kurt. It's me, Geoffrey from The Shaggy Duck? Sorry for literally Facebook-stalking you, but well, the guys and I are having a sort of party next Saturday. Dan's dance show is an absolute hit and we need to celebrate it (yes, you can get drunker)._

_We're just trying to gather some people. You're allowed to bring your friends. Dan needs all the support._

_Hope to see you soon._

_P.S. Tin Tin says hi._

"And you want me to go with you?" Rachel asks in disbelief, "I don't trust that place, Kurt. I mean, those guys can't be good. They're all so-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Rachel," Kurt cuts her off, "They are amazing. Do not judge them by their appearances. I'm going."

Kurt waves her goodbye and leaves the apartment. He is down the road when he hears someone calling his name.

"Kurt!  _Kurt!_ " Rachel runs after him. You can hear her heels. "Wait! I've changed my mind, please don't leave me alone!"

* * *

...

* * *

"It's good to see you smiling again, Bee," Lucardo puts his arm around Blaine, "You've been really down lately."

"You're going to sing, right?" Wes, who was invited by Blaine, says, "You didn't go to RAM for nothing." "That's what I've been saying," Geoffrey says, "And Wes, it is good to see you again. Glad Bee invited you."

"It feels like I'm the only one who is invited," Wes looks around, "Not that I'm complaining. I can't help it that I'm the only other Warbler in the city. Anyway, I'm off for a drink."

"I did invite some people," Geoffrey says, but Blaine isn't listening. Carter has finally finished his song and people all around him are chanting "INKY, INKY, INKY!"

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" he asks the others, "It's time to sing again." Lucardo and Geoffrey yell. "Finally!" Lucardo says.

Blaine whispers something in Jason's, the guy who arranges the music, ear. Jason is also very surprised by the fact that Blaine is singing again. "That's a very good version, Bee, I'm impressed." "Thanks Disco," Blaine pretends to bow.

* * *

...

* * *

Kurt and Rachel enter  _The Shaggy Duck_ and are surprised when they see a certain someone standing by the bar.

"Wes?" Kurt asks in disbelief and Wes almost chokes in his drink. "Kurt Hummel?" his eyes widen and he quickly shakes Kurt's hand, "It's been too long!"

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Kurt questions. "I got invited! You?" "Same," Kurt says and then someone clears her throat. "Oh, this is Rachel," Kurt quickly introduces her, "You might recognize her. She was in the New Directions with me and Bl- the others."

"Yeah, you have a killer voice," Wes says, studying her. Rachel blushes deeply. "Why thank you, Warbler Wes. I'd say the same, but I've never heard you sing."

Suddenly, everyone stands up and turns to the stage. "What is going on?" Rachel, who still doesn't really trust the group of people, asks. Kurt tries to see what's happening, but his view gets blocked by all the other people in the room. Wes, on the other hand, doesn't wait and pushes some people away. He vanishes in the crowd.

Suddenly, a pop rock version of  _There Is A Light That Never Goes Out_ starts playing and someone jumps on the stage.

 _Take me out tonight_ __  
Where there's music and there's people __  
And they're young and alive __  
Driving in your car __  
I never never want to go home __  
Because I haven't got one __  
Anymore

Blaine is performing. He hasn't felt this good in weeks. He sees Wes coming closer to the stage and Blaine gestures to him to join him, but Wes blatantly refuses.  _This is your moment,_ he mouths.

 _Take me out tonight_ __  
Because I want to see people and I __  
Want to see life __  
Driving in your car __  
Oh, please don't drop me home __  
Because it's not my home, it's their  
Home, and I'm welcome no more

"Is that-" Kurt nods before Rachel can finish the question. They still aren't able to see what's going on, but Kurt recognizes that voice. He will always be able to recognize that voice.

"Oh my god, that is-" Kurt immediately shushes her, but Rachel doesn't shut up. "I need to see him. I need to know why he hasn't joined me on Broadway yet!"

And then she's gone.

 _And if a double-decker bus_ __  
Crashes into us __  
To die by your side __  
Is such a heavenly way to die __  
And if a ten-ton truck __  
Kills the both of us __  
To die by your side __  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine

Blaine is really enjoying himself. He never knew how much he missed performing. He can see Wes, Geoffrey and Allen filming him. Dan is dancing happily. He's already drunk.

 _Take me out tonight_ __  
Take me anywhere, I don't care __  
I don't care, I don't care __  
And in the darkened underpass __  
I thought oh God, my chance has come at last  
(But then a strange fear gripped me and I __  
Just couldn't ask)

Kurt considers his options.

1\. Flee the scene

2\. Follow Rachel and confront Blaine for the first time in years

3\. Keep standing

 _Take me out tonight_ __  
Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care __  
I don't care, I don't care __  
Driving in your car __  
I never never want to go home __  
Because I haven't got one, da  
Oh, I haven't got one

Geoffrey is proud of his Bee.

 _And if a double-decker bus_ __  
Crashes into us __  
To die by your side __  
Is such a heavenly way to die __  
And if a ten-ton truck __  
Kills the both of us __  
To die by your side __  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine

"Why are all these guys so hulky?" Rachel mutters to herself, "I just want to see Blaine. Stop standing in my goddamn wa- ouch, watch out!"

 _Oh, there is a light and it never goes out_ __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out __  
There is a light and it never goes out

Blaine finishes and Wes and Geoffrey basically yank him off the stage. Geoffrey embraces him. "That's the Bee I know!"

Blaine is about to say something, but then someone catches his eye. It's a girl wearing a black dress. She looks very confused. Their eyes meet and Blaine recognizes her. He tries to back away, but it's too late.

Rachel basically tackles him.

"Oh my god," she gasps when she lets go of him. Her eyes scan Blaine. "What happened to you? I didn't recognize you at first, but it really is you." Blaine suddenly remembers Rachel has never seen him like this. He hasn't gelled his hair down in years, but Rachel has seen him without gel. No, he means the shaggy jeans he's wearing.

And the chains on it.

And the white Henley with the top buttons unbuttoned.

And the wristbands.

And the tattoos.

And the eyeliner.

And the eyebrow piercing and the earrings.

Suddenly, he feels very self-conscious. "Nice, uhm… thing," she says awkwardly, pointing towards Blaine's eyebrow. "Uh, thanks. Nice dress," Blaine says and the guys around them can sense the awkwardness. Dan even shuffles away.

"What are you doing here, Rach?" he asks. Rachel's face lits up when he calls her 'Rach'. "Oh, I got dragged along," Rachel waves it away, "Awesome party, by the way."

Blaine tries to look everywhere but Rachel. "I hope you don't mind," he says absently, "I need a drink."

* * *

...

* * *

There's a guy drinking himself to death at the bar.

It's been almost an hour since Rachel has left him alone. He has no idea where she is and the bar isn't even that big. Kurt looks back to the guy.

He can only see his back. The guy has dark curls and wears, in Kurt's opinion, an unflattering outfit. But then again, everyone in  _The Shaggy Duck_ dresses like him. Then, Kurt recognizes some of the tattoo's on the boy's arms.

_It's Bee._

_And he looks quiet miserable._

"Don't you think it's enough for now, Bee?" today's barman laughs, "I know it's a party, but I also know that you're an absolute idiot when drunk." "Sssshut up," Bee slurs and bangs his head against the bar.

"Bee, do I need to get Frey for you?" the barman seems concerned. Bree mutters something. Kurt sits next to him and nods to the barman. The barman nods back and leaves them to help Tin Tin.

"So, you're the infamous Bee," Kurt starts and Bee tenses up, again. Doesn't he like strangers talk to him? "Sorry for last time. I swear I didn't mean to bother you, I was drunk." Still nothing. "So, not very much of a talker, I hear?" Nothing. "I don't think you're supposed to do this. I mean, it looks like you're about to bang your head against this bar, again." Bee grunts something.

Kurt's about to give up when Rachel joins them. "Kuuuuurt! You were right! These guys are amazing," she sing-songs. She looks drunk. She's about to something else, but then she sees Bee lying there.

"Oh, I- uh. I'll leave the two of you alone," she squeezes Kurt's hand and skips off to Wes.

Kurt decides not to ask questions. Rachel and Wes look from Kurt, to Bee and back to Kurt. Then they leave.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks and reaches for his arm. Bee flinches and accidently hits his head against the bar. "Ouch, shit, fuck," Bee curses and Kurt freezes.  _No, it can't be._

"Bee, are you okay?" the barman asks. Bee doesn't reply and it worries the barman even more. "Bee? Blaine?"

_I have to get out of here._

Someone grabs his arm before he has the chance to leave. "No, stay," Bee –  _Blaine!_  – says. Kurt can feel the barman's eyes on him. Then Blaine mumbles something that sounds like 'cage' and the barman leaves.

There is music and there are voices everywhere, but they sit in silence.

After… Kurt doesn't know how long, Blaine finally looks up. "Hi," his eyes are red and he looks tired, but he smiles.

* * *

"It's been how long?" Kurt asks. The two of them are in the chairs on the terrace. "The last time we saw each other face to face was… wow, in 2012. I was nineteen." "I was still in high school. I was eighteen years old. And here we are," Blaine looks down to his feet, "Nine years later."

"Nine years," Kurt whistles, "That's almost a decade."

Blaine hums in agreement and then says: "Are we being weird?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Why are we being weird?"

"I dunno. Maybe because we haven't seen each other in nine years? Maybe because the last time we saw each other, you walked away? Maybe because I'm not the person you remember?" Blaine states, "Maybe because we've both changed a lot? Maybe because I'm dressed like this?"

"Outside has nothing to do with the inside," Kurt comments.

"Maybe because my inside has changed too?" Blaine says under his breath, but then he says to Kurt: "Why are we so calm, so mature? Like I said, the last time we saw each other you literally walked away."

"I didn't catch the first part, h-" Kurt almost added 'honey', "But maybe we're so calm because we have matured?" Kurt quickly scans Blaine's appearances. It's no…  _not-Blaine._

"I told you, I'm not the person you remember," Blaine says, reading Kurt's mind, "But let's go back to the basics, okay? Kurt Hummel, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Frey invited me," Kurt answers, "And Blaine Anderson, what on earth are  _you_  doing here?"

Blaine shrugs. "I basically live here. I share an apartment with Frey a few blocks away, but I'm one of the five of us who have a second room here. Lately, I've been staying here a lot. Frey has a new lady friend. Frey invited you?"

"Yes, and he told me to bring some people. That's why Rachel is here," Kurt answers, "And since we're doing a small Q&A, how did you end up here? I mean, you're not- I just-"

Blaine sighs deeply and folds his hands. Kurt remembers that. It means that Blaine's nervous.

"After we broke up and after Grease, we disconnected. I transferred back to Dalton, someone must've told you that, and finished my senior year there. I broke all my connections with the other New Direction members by deleting my social media and changing my number and e-mail. I did re-join the Warblers after basically kicking Hunter off the team. You don't know him, of course. Afterwards, I was admitted to the Royal Academy of Music in London and yes, I know." He grins when he sees Kurt's face.

"When I was twenty-two, I met Frey. I'll tell you that story another time. Basically, I turned on a new leaf after that and became Bee. A few people thought I did it for Frey, but no, I did it for myself. My old life was so miserable at that moment, so I tried something new. I graduated when I was twenty-four and Frey and I set off for New York. He told me he knew a bunch of guys and here we are. Now, what have you done in the past nine years?"

"Not much," Kurt shrugs, "Graduated from NYADA – yes, I got in – with honours and did some off-Broadway shows. I really liked the ones I performed with the old people at the local nursing home. Unfortunately, people die. Why this though? This  _rebel_ look is so not-Blaine."

"Since I'm not-Blaine, I guess. I mean, I am Blaine, but that guy you remember, the one who wears colourful pants and lobster cardigans, the one you fell in love with, is long gone. In case you were wondering, he's not coming back."

"I wasn't wondering," Kurt says coldly.

"Good," Blaine snaps, "Keep it that way."

He gets up and leaves Kurt behind.

* * *

...

* * *

"I ruined everything, I ruined everything, I ruined everything!" Blaine yells in his pillow. His dog, Katy, senses that there's something wrong and whines. "I'm not in the mood for cuddles, Katy," he says.

"Are you in the mood to talk?" Geoffrey is standing in the doorway, "And jeez, Bee, clean your room for once."

"Why did you invite him, Frey?" Blaine sighs, "I just ruined everything.  _You_ ruined everything. What were you trying to achieve by inviting him?"

"Making you happy?" Geoffrey tries, "I thought that maybe the two of you could make up? I don't want to witness another Kage depression spell."

"STOP. CALLING. HIM. KAGE."

"STOP. FEELING. SORRY. FOR. YOURSELF," Geoffrey mimics Blaine, "And do something with Katy. She's been craving for your affection for days since you spent most of your time in your second room."

"Maybe you and Malinda shouldn't have christened my room?" Blaine groans and flips on his back.

"At least one of us has a healthy love life," Geoffrey retorts, "Seriously, Bee, you're head over heels for that Kage of yours. After nine goddamn years, you finally meet him again and you still love him. That means something, but this whole thing is tossing you around. You either do something about this situation or move on forever."

Katy barks and Blaine groans. "Yes, mom."

* * *

...

* * *

"He really does look different."

"I know."

"I mean, have you seen those arms? There are so many tatts there."

"I know."

"And his hair… jeez. He does look good without the gelmet, I must say that."

"I know."

"And the chains. I cannot even-"

"Rachel,  _I know._  I've seen it too."

"What is up with you?" Rachel asks and unlocks the front door, "Isn't Blaine a good kisser anymore? Is that why you're so grumpy?" "Why would you think we-" "You basically ambushed the poor guy and dragged him upstairs," Rachel smirks crookedly and winks, "Wes told me Blaine's room is upstairs. Ooooooh Kurtsie!"

"We talked, I suddenly got very annoyed by his presence, he snapped at me and walked out. End of story," Kurt recites for her and falls face down on the comfortable sofa Rachel begged him to buy her.

"Really? What did you two lovebirds talk about?" Rachel coos.

"I am not in love with him anymore, okay!" Rachel hears Kurt's muffled cry and it feels like she's been hit by a freight train.

"But… the two of you are forever," Rachel says slowly, "Even when you dated all those rebound guys, you were still in love with him. You- You need to be together…"

"We're not together anymore," Kurt says harshly, "You and all the other New Direction members need to move on. He was the one who cut all of you out of his life."

"I know, but… a girl –  _no_ , a group can dream, right?" Rachel says desperately, "And then again, who says he doesn't have feeling for you?"

Kurt snorts.

"No, I'm serious!" Rachel waves with her hands in expiration, "I swear, Wes, Frey and I weren't trying to spy on you guys, but when the two of you sat there at the bar, love was written all over his face. Wes and Frey agreed with me and apparently, they're Blaine's best friends."

Kurt remains silent.  _Is Rachel right?_

She continues her talk. "You always said that you know him better than anybody else in the world," she says sternly, "Well I'm sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're not that person anymore. Frey is now."

* * *

"Kurt, I didn't expect you here," a shocked Allen says when Kurt enters  _The Shaggy Duck_ a week after Daniel's party _._  Apparently all the guys know that there's history between him and Blaine.

"Is Blaine here? I need to talk to him."

"No," Carter, who's today's barman, says. He quickly dries off the glasses and joins Kurt and Allen at the door. "He's finally decided to move back to his apartment, to Frey's enjoyment of course."

"Okay, where is said apartment?" Kurt asks and the other men look at each other. Doubt is written all over their faces. "What?" Kurt says.

"Look, Kurt, we don't really know what's going on between you and Bee," Allen starts, "Except for the fact that you broke Bee's heart and he hasn't recovered yet." "Hence, he hasn't dated in… how long, Al?" Carter asks Allen, ignoring Kurt's look on his face. "Since we met him?" Allen says, "I don't know. Frey told me they knew each other before we met him and that was.. uh?" "Bee hasn't dated in nine years?" Carter whistles, "Wow."

"I think he did go to some gay bars, but it never worked out," Allen says to Carter, "Or, I don't know, one night stands?" "Dude, I don't know much about Bee's love life!"

"Guys, I'm still here?" Kurt says and Allen and Carter both look at him.

"Oh yeah," Carter fishes a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and scribbles something down, "I always bring paper with me, ya know. I'm an artist, so it's pretty handy," he says as he hands Kurt the paper.

"That's Bee and Frey's apartment," Allen says and nods to the paper, "I don't know if Bee's home, since it's almost twelve, but you can try."

"Oh, okay, thanks guys," Kurt's about to leave when Carter stops him. "Look, Kurt, you're a nice guy," he starts, "But if you do something to my Bee, we can't be friends." Allen nods. "I'm with Inky here," he says, "We're all Bee's family after his own basically left him, especially Frey. He's the one who looked after our Bee. Do not mess with him."

Kurt gulps, but nods.

* * *

Kurt is nervous.

He is really, really nervous.

He knocks on the door and waits.

What is Kurt supposed to say _? "Hey Blaine- or is it Bee now?"_ No. _"Hi, sorry for randomly dropping by. I just need to tell you that I don't love you anymore, but Rachel forced me to try."_ No _. "Hey, Blaine! How are you?"_ No. _"Hey B, do you still love me?"_ No _. "Hey Blaine, your friend threatened me-"_ No. _"Hey Bl-"_

"Hey Kurt," Frey says and Kurt gets pulled out of his trance.

"Hey Frey," Kurt says nervously, "I'm looking for Blaine? Bee?"

"Call him Bee, he prefers it," Frey says. _Well, first question is answered._  "And he isn't here. He went out for a walk with Katy."  _Katy?_ "Katy? He has a dog?" Kurt asks and Frey looks surprised. "How do you know he has a dog?" he asks.

...

" _Do you ever want to have pets?" Blaine asks. It's summer 2012 and Kurt is about to leave for New York. The two of them are cuddling in Blaine's room, since his parents aren't home. Again._

" _I don't know," Kurt answers and kisses Blaine's nose, "Maybe a cat later? I need someone to snuggle with when I'm older."_

" _Aw, you'll have me," Blaine pouts and Kurt grins._

" _Of course. I'll have you and my super-duper fluffy cat. Double snuggleness," Kurt says and Blaine laughs. "Super-duper? Snuggleness? And you say I'm the dork one," he says and Kurt shrugs._

" _But why the sudden question?" Kurt wonders._

" _I'd like to have a pet someday," Blaine explains, "I don't know. Maybe a small one, like a rabbit or a hamster? No, no! A big one! A dog, definitely a dog. And it will be a beautiful Border Collie and I will call him Kurtsie."_

_Kurt snorts. "See, this is why you're the dork one."_

" _Ssssssh, let me dream about me and my dog Kurtsie."_

" _And what if it's a female? Will she still be named Kurtsie?" Kurt asks and Blaine is seriously thinking about it._

" _No, then it will be Katy," he says, "I will name her after Katy Perry."_

"…  _Dork."_

_..._

"I just know," he waves it away, "Does that mean he's in Central Park?" Frey still looks surprised. "Bee was right," he states, "You really do know him. Yes, he is in Central Park, but when he's out with Katy, he wants to be alone."

"Can I wait for him inside?" Kurt asks carefully and Geoffrey seems hesitant.

"Look, like I said, you're a nice guy and I kinda want the two of you together, because it will probably cheer Bee up, but I don't know," Geoffrey admits, "I mean, this is going to sound douche, but in order to protect the things you love, you have to be douche sometimes. How can I know for sure that you deserve him? That he deserves you?"

"I know him," Kurt says in his defence and crosses his arms.

Geoffrey narrows his eyes and Kurt knows that he has to prove himself.

"He folds his hands when he's nervous, he always keeps snacks in his room because he tends to forget to eat when he's working on something, speaking of his room, it is always nicely organized," Kurt starts, "He has a bow tie collection and he has organized them by colour, his parents are called Celia and Devon – hence his second name – and his brother, Cooper, is in LA. His guilty pleasure is Phil Collins. His dream is to be on Broadway and his dream roles are Fiyero in Wicked and Link in Hairspray. He is a fanboy and reads fanfiction. And last but not least, he idolizes Katy Perry."

To Kurt's surprise, Geoffrey steps away and allows Kurt to come in.

Kurt is shocked by the state of the apartment. He sees clothes and stacks of papers lying around everywhere, their couch is covered basically covered in breadcrumbs and other foods and there are a lot of unwashed dishes next to the sink.

"Before you say anything else," Geoffrey pulls him out of his shock, "I have to say that, yes, he does fold his hands when he's nervous and yes, he does keep snacks in his room. But no, his room is not organized at all. Jesus, he hasn't cleaned that hell hole in I don't know how long. He does not wear bow ties. The last time I saw him wearing one was weeks ago. His family has basically abandoned him after his parents died, including Cooper, and he has a new dream. In fact, he has lived in the city for years and hasn't been to a Broadway musical yet  _and I know he can afford it._ And he does not idolize Katy Perry."

"He does."

"I've known him for five years and he has never played a Katy Perry song. Kurt, the Blaine you know isn't here anymore."

"Then why has he named his dog Katy?"

Before Geoffrey can answer, they hear the front door open. A dog barks. "Woof, woof, yes Katy, woof," Kurt will never get used to that accent, "Good Katy, now, don't ever do that to me again. I know, I know, you don't have to look at me like that. Yes, pigeons are fun, but don't ever run off like that. Woof?" The dog barks back.

"Jesus, girl, the real Katy Perry would've been ashamed of you," Blaine mutters and Kurt shoots Geoffrey an ' _I-told-you-so'_  look. Geoffrey is in awe.

Blaine stops mid-step when he sees Kurt and Geoffrey. Katy, on the other hand, waggles her tails and runs to Kurt. She starts snooping and Kurt immediately likes her.

But of course he likes her. Blaine chose her.

"What the-" "I'd strongly advise you to take your Kage to your room," Geoffrey cuts him off, "So the two of you can talk this shit out."

Blaine seems hesitant.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ, you two!" Geoffrey yells and Katy whines and runs back to her owner, "Bee, I cannot let you get through this again." Geoffrey pushes Kurt towards Blaine and Blaine just shakes his head.

Geoffrey shoots him a really stern looking glare and Blaine sighs. "Follow me," he gestures towards the door and whistles to Katy to follow. Katy's tail is wagging again.

* * *

"Oh wow," is the only thing Kurt can say when he sees Blaine's room. He cannot believe it, but Geoffrey was right. This room is an absolute mess. There are piles of dirty clothes, gum wrappers and other foods, papers and books everywhere and oh god-  _is that underwear?_

Seriously, Finn's old room is nothing compared to this.

"Sorry for the mess," Blaine says boringly, "I wasn't really expecting company, y'know. You can sit on the bed. I know it's unmade, but it's this or the floor. Tin Tin has my bureau chair, don't ask me why."

It's a little bit awkward in the beginning, basically sharing a bed with Blaine again, but Blaine doesn't seem to care.

"You came," Blaine looks expectantly to Kurt, "I thought we were done for good."

"Because I got annoyed?" Kurt asks, "Please. In the years we've dated, we had fights too, remember?" Kurt smiles fondly and hopes that Blaine does too.

He doesn't.

"What do you want?" he asks harshly, but his hands are folded.

"Well let's start with the beginning. Why did we drift apart?"

"Because you never searched for me?" Blaine shrugs and whistles once again to Katy. She barks and jumps on the bed.

"Excuse me?" Kurt says, "I did try after a year of misery, but  _someone_  changed all their media.  _Someone_ here didn't try to contact the New Directions."

"I still have social media!" Blaine says in his defense, "Only under another name." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sorry for not trying 'Bee A.' while searching. You never came looking for me, either. I, on the other hand, am still 'Kurt Hummel' on Facebook. I just… you never even tried contacting the others. They never saw you in the Lima Bean or at Breadstix. They didn't even compete against you. You left all of us hanging for nine fucking years."

Blaine mutters something under his breath.

"Excuse me? Didn't get that part."

"Not true," Blaine says, louder this time, "I have to admit that I did try to avoid you and the others, but I did go back to Lima once. I did see all of you, but you just didn't see me. But I was there."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt asks skeptically.

"Finn's funeral."

Kurt is speechless, so Blaine explains.

"Trent told me," he starts, "He also drove me to Lima, since I myself was too emotionally unstable."

...

 _Blaine knows he should be paying attention. Ever since he transferred back to Dalton, everything is_   _so difficult. McKinley was a breeze._

_But he can't. He has this horrible feeling in his stomach and he doesn't know why._

_The teacher is in the middle of an explanation when the door opens. A flustered Trent enters the room._

" _I'm here for Blaine Anderson," he breathes heavily. He's been running. "I really need to talk to him, ma'am, it's important."_

_Everyone in the school knows that Trent is overemotional. One time he started crying during biology when David accidentally killed a flee, but Blaine can sense that this is different. His stomach falls._

_The teacher senses it too and nods to Blaine. "You can go, Mr. Anderson," she says and Trent sighs in relief._

_Blaine quickly gathers all his stuff and follows Trent outside. "Trent, what is going on?" he asks when Trent keeps walking. Trent rapidly shakes his head. When they arrive in Blaine's dorm, Trent starts fiddling with his tie._

" _Trent?" Blaine asks carefully and folds his hands._

" _I don't know if I'm in the position to tell you, but…." Trent trails off, "Uhm, you stopped following the show choir blogs, right?" Blaine nods. "Good, I mean, I assumed you didn't know yet. Apparently I was right. Oh god this is so hard."_

" _Is it about the New Directions?" Blaine asks, feeling uneasy. One of the main reasons he stopped checking the blogs was because of the New Directions. He wanted them to forget Blaine._

_To Blaine's horror, Trent nods._

"…  _Trent, what is going on?" he asks, afraid._

" _It's Finn Hudson," Trent peeps, "He's dead."_

_Blaine didn't any attend class for the rest of the week._

_..._

Kurt narrows his eyes.

"H-Hang on," he says, "There was a guy, all alone. The guy with the 50s style hat and the expensive looking black Ray Bans."

"That was me, yeah," Blaine admits and stands up, "I need a drink. You?" Kurt declines and Blaine leaves. Katy tries to follow him, but Blaine demands her to stay.

Katy happily agrees and starts walking in circles, casually stepping on all the mess. Kurt's eyes follow her and he can't help but smile.

Then, something catches his eye.

In the corner of the room is a large IKEA store box. Kurt makes sure Blaine's still gone and  _literally tiptoes_ towards the box. 'BLAINE DEVON' is written on it and Kurt recognizes Blaine's handwriting.

He quickly looks at the door before opening the box.

The first thing he sees is a photo…  _of him_. It's a smaller version of one of his old campaign posters. There are more photos, but this time from the two of them. One with the two of them standing outside school with their arms crossed and the other with the two of them standing in front of Kurt's locker, with Blaine's head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Katy is next to him and she starts snooping with him.

There's a Dalton yearbook, dead red and yellow roses, a McKinley High West Side Story flyer, something that looks like gum wrappers, a heart-shaped eye pad, a plane ticket to Chicago, an old coffee cup from the Lima Bean with his name on it, a lot of books and notebooks, Harry Potter merchandise, a campaign poster that says ' _BLAM! LET FREEDOM LIVE'_ , DVDs (the Notebook, Moulin Rouge, When Harry Met Sally, Hairspray 2007) and to Kurt's surprise… clothes.

There are four bow ties and Kurt recognizes some of them. The one Blaine wore on their first date, the one Kurt bought him when he came back from his Nationals – the one they lost -, one from Cooper and one Kurt has never seen before.

There are also three polo shirts, two pair of shoes, a lobster cardigan and Blaine's Nightbird costume.

Kurt doesn't know he's crying until he feels one single tear streaming down his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt (and Katy) immediately turns towards the door. Blaine is standing there, glass of water still in his hands, with wide eyes.

"I-"

"Get. Out."

"Blaine, please, we can talk this-"

"Get. Out. Get. OUT. GET OUT!  _GET OUT!"_

So Kurt does.

* * *

...

* * *

"You, my friend, are an idiot."

"Wow, thanks for being so sympathetic and helpful, Frey, I really appreciate it," Blaine rolls his eyes, "And I told you, I freaked out! It happens."

"It's been one week! Bee, the love of your life comes to visit you in the hope of, I don't know, being friends with you or maybe even more and you shut him out," Geoffrey shakes his head disapprovingly, "Why would you even do that?"

Blaine mutters something.

"Also, stop muttering under your breath like that," Geoffrey comments, "You've been doing that a lot lately."

" _Yes mooooom_ ," Blaine rolls his eyes and sighs, "I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Geoffrey furrows his brow, "What do you mean by that? Jealous of whom?"

"Myself," Blaine laughs bitterly and it actually scares Geoffrey, "Can you believe it, Frey? I'm jealous of myself! Or what I used to be."

"… I don't understand, Bee."

"Kurt found my box," Blaine explains, "And he was looking through the stuff I kept. What if he doesn't love me anymore, because he can't get him out of his head? What if he only loves the person I used to be? What if we start dating again and he decides it's not what he wants, because he want that fuckin' Blaine Devon, that bloke who wears boat shoes and lobster cardigans and who sings musical songs all the time, and not me.  _I'm seriously jealous of myself._ "

Geoffrey grabs him by his shoulders before he can hurt himself.

"Bee, now you listen to me," he says sternly, "You are such an innocent douchebag. Kage came here to talk to  _you_  and you only, not that Blaine Devon kid. That was your goddamn chance. Yes, maybe he prefers him, but can't you at least try to be friends with him? He obviously still cares about you. The 'Bee-you'."

Geoffrey releases his grip and throws his keys towards Blaine. Blaine, of course, catches them without really looking.

"Take my motorcycle, since you accidentally crashed yours into Disco's," Geoffrey says, "Spotlight Diner, that's his usual hang out. Or Think Coffee. Yes, I may have Facebook stalked him again."

Blaine nods and mouths a quick  _thank you._  He grabs the nearest pairs of boots and his leather jacket and goes.

* * *

The Spotlight Diner looks really cheap and plain. It isn't as cosy as  _The Shaggy Duck._ Blaine parks Frey's motorcycle and enters the diner.

Geoffrey was right.

Kurt, Rachel  _and Santana fucking Lopez_ are sitting together in one of those ugly-looking booths. Now that he knows that Santana is here, he feels very self-conscious again. He awkwardly creeps towards them, but then decides to sit down in the ugly-looking booth next to theirs.

"… gotten yourself a man yet, Hummel," Santana says, "Seriously, it's been over a year. You and Jack were never a thing, but this whole single life thing must be boring. Same goes for you, Grandma Berry."

"Santana, did you seriously come all the way to New York just to bitch to us about our love lives?" Rachel hisses.

"No, I came all the way to New York to bitch about the lack of your love lives," Santana says and Blaine just knows that she's smirking, "C'mon you two. The city is huge. There must be someone."

"Santana, you-"

"Well, there is someone," Kurt interrupts Rachel. Blaine holds his breath and crosses his fingers. "Oooooh," Santana sing-songs, "Kurt is in love."

"I'm not in love, Santana," Kurt hisses and Blaine can feel his heart shrink a little bit, "It's just- there is this guy and… I don't know. He's not really my type, but I'm still- I really don't know what I'm feeling."

"You think you like him?" Santana tries, "Not loving him, but liking him? But you're not even sure about that?"

Suddenly, Santana stands up and Blaine quickly hides his face by opening the menu. "I need to use the bathroom and I'm using the staff bathroom. I know I don't work here anymore, but fuck Gunther. He cannot forbid me to pee."

Then she's gone.

This is his chance.

Blaine stands up too and walks around the diner before approaching Kurt. He doesn't want to look to stalker-ish.

Kurt and Rachel are in a deep, hushed, conversation, but Blaine clears his throat anyway. Rachel is the first one to see and smiles, but looks a little bit…  _uncertain?_

Kurt turns around, too. He freezes and stares at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "Bee?" he asks and Blaine tries to hide his smile.  _Kurt just called me Bee!_

"Yeah, hi," he waves awkwardly, "Can we talk. In private?" He eyes Rachel. She nods and tries to leave, but Kurt stops her.

"You stay here," he demands, "Bee and I will go somewhere else."

Rachel nods reluctantly. Blaine knows that the idea of spending time with Santana alone isn't very appealing, especially when she tries to talk about sex all the time.

They leave the diner. "I can drive," Blaine suggest, "I mean, I dunno where you want to go, but if it's a long-" "123 4th Avenue between 12th and 13th streets," Kurt says, "And I know you drive a motorcycle, so I won't be disappointed when you show me."

Blaine whistles. "That's quite a ride," he says, "Seven miles, right?"

"We can also go somewhere else," Kurt says and Blaine can see the small panic in his eyes, "I mean, if you want to go to  _The Shaggy Duck_ or anything."

"No, it's okay," Blaine shrugs.

And so they drive. Blaine's heart is beating in his chest. Kurt, the boy he still loves, is holding him and even though he loves it, he can't wait till it's over. It's just too much.

"I'm sorry," he says when they sit down. Kurt takes a sip of his coffee and Blaine sees it as his cue to continue.

"Look, I don't know what overcame me," he half-lies, "I've tried so hard to forget the person I used to be and suddenly you march in and remind me of everything I lost and it- it was just too much."

"But if you've tried to forget your past, why did you keep everything in that box?"

Blaine laughs shyly. "Like I said… I've  _tried._ I mostly succeeded, I must say that, but throwing everything away?" He shakes his head. "My life was a hell, but I couldn't- I couldn't throw away you."

His mind wanders to the his Dalton yearbook. His Warbler friend had written (inappropriate) comments about their relationship that made him smile.

He kept some of the roses Kurt gave him in his junior year. They were dead, but at least they were still there.

Of course he kept the West Side Story flyer, because he knows what happened after the opening night. The Juicy Fruit gum wrappers were there too and the eye pad he wore on their first Valentine's day as a couple.

The coffee cup was from the Lima Bean, their usual hang out and the notebooks were full with songs he wrote about Kurt. The Notebook, Moulin Rouge and When Harry Met Sally were  _their_ movies and of course, his two favourite Kurt related bow ties.

Also the favourite clothes and shoes Kurt bought him.

"We both have done stupid things in the past, we both broke each other hearts, and I dunno what we are right now, but can we at least be friends?" Blaine asks softly.

And to his surprise (and amazement), Kurt nods.

* * *

"Bee?" Lucardo basically crashes into him, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Blaine asks. He's sitting with Kurt, Justin and Geoffrey at the bar. Allen is once again the barman.

"You postponed the release date of Blackbird?" Lucardo asks in disbelief, "Why would you do that? You've worked on it for, like, three years?"

"Lucky, calm down," Blaine says, "I made some last minute changes."

Lucardo's eyes flicker towards Kurt. "Does Kage have something to do with this?" Blaine quickly shushes him.

"Blackbird?" Kurt asks, "That's the name of your album?" Blaine blushes deeply.

Kurt just shakes his head and smiles. "I won't ask," he says.

"Oh, by the way," Justin chirps, "Kurt, we've come to the conclusion that you're allowed to join our gang." All the guys in the bar raise their glasses and cheer.

"I thought we all needed at least one tattoo or piercing, or both," Carter jokes. "Oh yeah, totally forgot about that," Geoffrey pretends to gasp.

"I have a tattoo," Kurt tells them and Blaine chokes in his drink, "And I had a tongue piercing for like, three days."

Blaine is completely speechless.  _Kurt? With a tattoo?_

"You still have 'em?" Carter asks excitedly. Everyone knows how much he loves tattoos. Kurt smiles smugly and takes off his shirt without blinking.

Blaine tries not to stare.

"… I don't get it," Carter says after seeing the tattoo. Kurt immediately tells him the whole story and Blaine tries to concentrate, but he can't.

* * *

...

* * *

"Why do they call you Bee, though?"

It's been two months after their conversation at Think Coffee and Kurt has finally invited Blaine to his and Rachel's apartment. Their friendship has blossomed and Kurt can easily compare it to the friendship they shared when they were both Dalton students.

They constantly visit each other, or go to their new regular coffee shop (Think Coffee), or go out for dinner at the Spotlight Diner.

But it's been two months and Kurt thinks it's finally time to ask the questions he's been wanting to ask for weeks.

"Because I was wearing black and yellow when Frey found me," Blaine answers without hesitation.

"Found you?"

"Met… I mean, I don't remember. I woke up in a hospital room in London and poof, he was there standing beside my bed. Then he told me I was in a coma for a week and well…" Blaine shrugs, "That's how I met my best friend."

"Coma?" Kurt asks as he covers his mouth in shock.

"Yeah, I dunno. Frey has told me his point of view several times, but I really don't remember."

_..._

_Geoffrey hates London._

_Okay, that might be an overstatement, but he doesn't like it._

_He came here for fun and school and don't know…_  girls.  _But the city is weird (why the fuck would you drive on the left and huh, what, how does this tube system work?) and the weather is horrible._

_He knows he has to stay a couple of more years. His family has paid thousands of dollars for this, but right now he just wants to go home, to New York. He misses his friends terribly._

_Out of pure laziness, he decides to take a shorter and faster route to his apartment. He knows it's dangerous, especially when it's dark, but look at him. People are often scared of him._

_He's almost there when he sees something horrifying._

_A boy, must be around his age, is lying in the streets. Geoffrey immediately rushes to him and kneels next to his body. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_

_To his horror, the boy is bleeding and it looks like someone beat him up. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?"_

_He quickly checks if the boy's still breathing and Geoffrey sighs in relief when he finds out that he's still, but barely, alive. "It's okay," Geoffrey tells him, "I'm here. It'll be okay."_

_He fishes his phone out of his pocket and dials 999._

_He holds the boy's hand and waits._

_..._

"To this day, we think it was a mugging," Blaine continues, "My phone and wallet were stolen. Luckily, my phone was already dead and my wallet was empty. Speaking of luck…"

"Oh my god."

"And the worse thing is that I really don't remember," Blaine rambles on, "I don't remember me being in that area of the city. I don't remember people attacking me. I don't remember shit. It just happened."

It falls silent.

"Bee?" Kurt continues, "You don't have to answer me, I don't want to pressure you. But why was your old life so miserable?" Blaine shakes his head.

"You don't have to tell me. Forget I asked."

"No, I should tell you. I need to tell you." Blaine hangs his head, "I guess it all started when I transferred back to Dalton. I was happy and my senior year was amazing, but there was just something missing. Someone, actually." He smiles shyly to Kurt.

"I applied for NYADA, NYU, Columbia and Julliard and got accepted in all of them. I know," he adds when he sees Kurt's face, "I was preparing myself for living with Wes and his roommate, when Cooper called me. He had secretly signed me in at RAM and I got in. Since I didn't have the guts to go to New York, I made a last minute decision and went to RAM. Wes, of course, supported me.

Did I hate it? No. Did I regret it? I seriously dunno. I mean, I liked the city and all that, but it wasn't the life I wanted. I didn't make any friends, for instance. Well, there was one. Anna was my everything. I don't think I would've coped that first year without her. Unfortunately, she got sick and died. I kept the bow tie she gave me." Kurt suddenly remembers the fourth bow tie he found in the box.

"I was so lonely. Anna was gone and I didn't speak to the Warblers anymore. I didn't know what to do with myself and my grades started dropping. It basically all went to shit. Then, my parents died in this fucking car crash," he takes a deep breath, "Coop flew to London, but I almost died too. I told you, Frey found me in an alley. When he woke up, he was there for me, not Coop. He helped us with our parents' funeral.

Cooper basically abandoned me after that and so did the rest of the family. I never liked them anyway, but Coop still hurts. A part of me was ready to end it, but then Frey helped me to get back on track. I saw him and his life and compared it to mine," Blaine suddenly starts to shine again, "I made my decision a month after my parents' funeral. And I know it sounds foolish, comparing your life to someone else's and then copying that life, but it helped me."

"I'm glad it did," Kurt says earnestly.

"I'm glad too," Blaine says back, "I sold or donated most of my old stuff, reconciled with the Warblers, finished school and went to New York. Frey introduced me to his friends and here I am."

* * *

Their friendship grows and grows, and so does Kurt's love for Blaine.

But he's just not there yet. He secretly wonders if this is what Blaine felt all those years ago when Kurt was hopelessly in love with him and he was so oblivious to Kurt's feelings.

And then Alan walks in his life.

He has no idea what he is feeling, but it feels good.

"Do you think I should ask him out?" he asks his best friend, who happens to Blaine. Blaine, who was writing a song, immediately stops writing.

"Alan?" he asks neutrally.

"Yeah, I mean, he is one of the only guys in the play who actually cares about this play," Kurt rattles on, "And well he is kind of good-looking. I mean, not as good looking as y- the average guy I see on the streets."

Blaine hums absently.

"Kind of weird, though, because Alan sounds a lot like Allen," Kurt continues, "But I don't like Allen. Well, I do… but not like that."

"Just ask him already," Blaine grunts, clearly irritated, "And don't forget to tell me how it went afterwards, because that's what friends are for. Also, I gotta go. Inky is ill and I have to take over his barman duties for the day. Pop by and I'll make you your favourite for free."

And he rushed out.

* * *

...

* * *

"You're here early," Carter smiles when Blaine enters  _The Shaggy Duck._ "Inky," Blaine burst out with a pleading voice, "You need to hand your barman duties over to me." Inky looks up from his notepad. "Why would I do that?" he asks, "You know I love being the barman."

"I sort of lied to Kage," Blaine puts his head in his hands, "I had to get out of there so I told him you got ill and handed your duties to me."

" _You did what?"_  both Blaine and Carter turn towards the door that leads to the staircase.

"Bee, why would you even do that?" Geoffrey says in disbelief, "Rule number one when it comes to wooing Kurt: Do not tell any lies. Also, since when do you call him Kage? You kept bitching to me about it."

"I know, I know," Blaine holds his hands up in defence, "But he is about to ask another bloke out. I couldn't stay there. And you were right, I am caged by my feelings for him. I don't just lie to people I care about. Also, Kurt is now a part of the gang. He already has a nickname, so we better use it."

"I don't understand your logic," Geoffrey shrugs, "But I guess you know what you're doing. Inky, out!" "But Frey, you cannot-" "You can take over my duties tomorrow, now go home and  _treat yo self,_  dude!" Geoffrey tells him, "I mean, it's almost impossible to make designs when it's crowded and it will probably be crowded tonight. Bee, go to your room and prepare yourself for hardcore barmanning."

"Yes mom," he says and rolls his eyes.

He goes to his room and makes sure Geoffrey isn't spying on him. He opens his notebook and looks down on the small doodle he made. It's a beautiful design for a tattoo.

It's a heart with 'Kurt + Blaine' written in it.

Maybe one day, if he's lucky, he'll be able to ask Inky to put it on his left upper arm. But now, he just has to wait.

* * *

Blaine's surprised when Kurt strolls in a few hours later. He look extremely bitter.

"Regular for me, Bee, you promised," he says when he sits down, "And put some extra alcohol in it if you want. I need it."

"I assume it went well?" Blaine says sarcastically, but Kurt doesn't crack a smile, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly, right now I just want to drink my problems away," Kurt sighs, "Never try to date a guy when you clearly like someone else. I learned it the hard way. So give me so alcohol, I need to get drunk."

"Don't think that's a good idea," Blaine smiles, "First time I got drunk, I made out with Rachel, second time, I started pressuring you to sleep with me, third time, I gave Puck a concussion, fourth time, I accidently destroyed all Nick's possessions, fifth time, Anna had to drag me away because I was drunkly hitting on this creep, sixth time, Frey had to-"

"I think I get the message," Kurt stops him, "And you've been drunk an awfully lot." "Eleven times," Blaine says proudly, even though he is not really proud of it. Blaine can't handle alcohol, it makes him do horrible things. Things he regrets later.

"Earth to Bee!" Kurt waves and pulls Blaine out of his trance, "You are thinking too much." Blaine smiles and winks. "I do always."

Suddenly, someone jumps on the stage. Blaine groans in agony when he sees it's Lucardo. He supports whatever his friends do, but Lucardo really needs to realize he can't sing.

"H-H-Hiiiiii guuuys," he says and  _oh great, he's drunk_ , "I have so-something to t-tell you guysss. In two weeeeks, we'll have a so-sorta open mic. Ssounds great, rrright? All sign up h-here," he points to nothing, "Or at Frey's ho-hoousssee."

"Go home, Lucky, you're drunk!" Jason yells.

"No, I'm drunk," Lucardo says, but then blacks out. Geoffrey and Jason drag him of the stage and Justin takes over the mic. "Yeah, sorry about that," he grins, "Damn that Lucky. But even though he was drunk as fuck, he's right. Frey, Disco, Lucky and I are proud to announce our first open mic. Now, we know we're the only ones who go to this goddamn bar, you're free to bring people along. It'll be a party, so you're free to get drunk."

"Just not as drunk as Lucky, Tin Tin," Geoffrey yells, "Tell Bee to lay it off."

"I didn't give him anything!" Blaine yells in his defence, "I just stopped Kurt from drinking himself to death, am I right?" Kurt whoops.

"That little shit must've brought his own booze," a guy named Isaihn laughs, "Again." "That bloke is unstoppable, Penny," Blaine shrugs and hands him his drink, "And if you wouldn't mind watching the bar for me. I need to tell Frey I'm in for the open mic." "Of course you are, Bee," Isaihn raises his glass, "You fucking musician."

"Says the writer who writes about two aliens making a road trip through the United States," Blaine retorts and leaves.

* * *

...

* * *

"It is so great to see you all again," Kurt says to the Warblers as he embraces Thad, "Bee didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well, Bee didn't know himself," Blaine says and John shoots him a disapproving glare. "Did you really just refer to yourself in third person?" "Bee does whatever the fuck he wants," Blaine says back, "You cannot stop my bloody words, mate."

"You're such a Brit," Jeff laughs, "Whatever that even means."

"I will see that as a compliment," Blaine says.

"I assume you're all going to perform at the open mic," Kurt says, "And if not, shame on you." "I will make sure they perform tonight," Blaine says and the Warblers all look at each other.

"What?" Blaine asks.

"So what's up between the two of you?" Trent says suggestively, "Are the two of you…?" "No," Blaine says immediately. "We're just friends," Kurt adds.

"That's what you said all these years back at Dalton," David smiles smugly and Wes elbows him. "Shh, David, let them find it out for themselves."

"Find what out?" Kurt asks and Blaine flushes red.

"Anyway, we have a lot to catch up with," Wes says and then turns to Kurt, "Bee told me you have a show today, so this is where we'll leave you."

"In the middle of Central Park?" Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"Exactly," Nick winks and mouths something that looks like  _Go get him, man_. The Warblers all say their goodbye. Kurt watches them leave.

 _They're still rooting for me and Blaine,_ he thinks,  _And quite frankly, a part of me does too. I get it. Blaine is amazing, even after all these years. He's still funny and smart and good-looking. And lately, I want to kiss him so badly, but I don't know- I'm not there yet._

He watches the Warblers – no, Blaine, leave one final time before leaving himself.

* * *

When Kurt and Rachel enter  _The Shaggy Duck_ later that day, the party is in full swing. Apparently, Blaine did pull some strings, because Nick and Thad are singing a duet with the other Warblers, including Blaine, doing back-up vocals.

"Finally, you're here," Geoffrey says when he sees Kurt and Rachel, "Guys, Malinda, Malinda, this is Kurt and his friend Rachel." The woman next to Geoffrey waves and smiles kindly.

Kurt just nods, but Rachel starts a whole conversation. Malinda seems actually interested and Kurt and Geoffrey decide to leave them alone.

"How was the show?" Geoffrey asks as Lucardo pours him a drink. They made him the barman to prevent him from getting drunk.

"Same old story every day," Kurt sighs, "I can't wait for it to end. One day I will join Rachel on stage." "Broadway?" Geoffrey seems impressed. "Broadway," Kurt smiles to himself. "Make sure to get all of us tickets for your opening night," Geoffrey says, "Because that's what we do."

"I know," Kurt says, "Thanks for looking after Bee, all of you. I guess I never thanked you." He looks away and takes a sip of his drink.

"Thank  _you_ ," Geoffrey says.

"For what?" Kurt asks.

"For bringing Bee to us," Geoffrey says and explains when he sees the confused look on Kurt's face, "If you hadn't fucked up nine years ago, I wouldn't have met him."

Kurt playfully hits him in the shoulder. He's about to say something else, but then Blaine taps one of the microphones. Geoffrey winks and leaves.

"So, this is where the fun starts," Blaine says, "Kurt, you're my best friend." Kurt looks up when he hears his name. Blaine is looking directly at him. "I may have let go of my Broadway or just musicals in general dream, but you haven't. Keep on dreaming, Kurt. This one is from you from all of us."

To Kurt's surprise, all the gang members stand up. Not everyone grabs a mic, but it's pretty clear they're all involved. Jason starts the music and Kurt recognizes immediately.

Blaine starts singing.

_Ya don't need money when you're famous. They gives ya whatever ya want gratis!_

Geoffrey asks

_Such as...?_

Blaine answers

_A pair of new shoes with matchin laces..._

Carter sings

_A permanent box at the Sheepshead Races..._

Geoffrey adds

_Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle..._

Justin sings

_My personal puss on a wooden nickel..._

Blaine rolls his eyes and continues singing

_Look at me: I'm the king of New York!_ __  
_Suddenly_ __  
_I'm respectable_ __  
_Starin right at'cha,_ _  
_ _Lousy with sta'cha._

Jason sings

_Nobbin with all the muckety-mucks,_ _  
_ _I'm blowin my dough and goin deluxe_

Blaine smiles before singing

_And there I be!_ _  
_ _Ain't I pretty?_

Geoffrey joins him.

_It's my city._ _  
_ _I'm the king of New York!_

Lucardo ,who was allowed to leave the bar, is next

_A solid gold watch with a chain to twirl it..._

Isaihn sings, with his voice very high

_My very own bed and an indoor terlet..._

A guy named Xavier sings

_A barbershop haircut that cost a quarter..._

Another guy, named Dale, sings

_A regular beat for the star reporter!_

Blaine takes over again

_Am-scray, punk,  
She's the king of New York!_

Kurt wonders who will sing KATHERINE's part. Suddenly, Blaine says: "Kurt, we know you want to." All the other boys whoop and clap and the Warblers drag him to the stage. Kurt smiles and starts singing.

_Whod'a thunk! I'm the king of New York!_

All the other guys sing

_We was sunk, pale, and pitiful,_

Kurt sings

_Buncha wet noodles!_

The boys join him.

_Pulitzers poodles._

A guy named Kyle sings, also high voiced,

_Almost about to drown in the drink,_

The guy named Caleb sings

_When she fished us out_

Blaine sings

_And drowned us in ink!_

He winks to Carter and Kurt sings

_So let's get drunk!_

Everyone in the bar yells

_Yeah!_

Kurt sings

_Not with liquor. Fame works quicker_ _  
_ _When you're king of New York._

The gang sings

_I gotta be either dead or dreamin,_ __  
_Cause look at that pape with my face beamin._ __  
_Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it,_ _  
_ _But I was a star for one whole minute!_

The dance break starts and Kurt isn't surprised when Daniel starts tapping. Geoffrey takes Malinda's hand and swirls her around. The others are inspired by his action and start dancing with their guests. Kurt picks Rachel and Blaine dances with the Warblers.

Daniel is the star and Kurt isn't surprised. He has seen his show and  _damn that boy can dance._

Kurt then grabs a mic and the other boys let go of their guests too.

_Look at me:_ __  
_I'm the king of New York!_ __  
_Wait and see:_ __  
_This is gonna make both the Delanceys_ __  
_Pee in their pant-sies._ __  
_Flashpots are shootin bright as a sun!_ _  
_ _I'm one highfalutin son of a gun!_

_I guarantee:_ __  
_Though I crapped out, I ain't tapped out!_ _  
_ _I'm the king of New-_

_Friends may flee._ __  
_Let 'em ditch 'ya!_ __  
_Snap one pit'cha_ _  
_ _You're the king of New-_

_History!_ __  
_Front page story,_ __  
_Guts and glory,_ _  
_ _I'm the king_

_of New York!_

The song ends and the whole bar starts clapping and whooping. Kurt hugs all the guys and so does Rachel (she appreciates everything musical-related, that's why). "You guys are all amazing," Kurt says as he embraces Daniel, "And awesome dancing, Dan."

"I agree, kid," someone says and Kurt turns to a man. He's wearing an expensive looking blazer and Kurt can see the newest iPhone he's holding.

"Gabby?" Rachel asks in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I got invited," the man nods towards Carter, who raises his beer, "And I must say that that was a stunning performance. You don't see a gang of punks singing show tunes every day."

"Well, I wouldn't call ourselves punks…" Blaine whispers and Kurt grins.

"Oh, how rude! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Gabriel Wilson, but you can call me Gabby," Gabriel says, "And I work for the real Broadway itself, that's how I know our talented miss Rachel Berry." Rachel pretends to bow very formally.

" _The_ Broadway?" Kurt gasps and someone squeezes his shoulder.

"Yes, my boy," Wilson smiles broadly, "And when my dear Carter invited me, I had no idea I'd see something amazing like this." Carter grins. "Gabby and I are old school friends, can you imagine?" Carter says. Some boys shake their head.

"Anyway," Gabriel coughs and turns to Kurt, "You, my friend, have talent. You all have talent, but like the man who sung Race's parts, you're the one with the Broadway dreams."

Kurt can't believe this is happening. What is Gabby implying? Could this be his break?

"Here's my business card," Gabriel hands him a fancy looking card, "I always have them with me. You never know where you can find talent." He winks and then says to everyone: "Again, my hat is off to all of you, even the ones who can't sing that good." Lucardo blushes. "Bravo!"

Kurt is holding the card, feeling numb. This is real life.

"Carter, or Inky – that's what they call you right? I'm sorry man, but I have to go home," Gabriel says, "But I'll definitely visit this bar again."

Gabriel leaves and Rachel basically jumps on Kurt. "Kuuuuuurt, you've done it!" she cries out, "Finally, you've done it! You have done it, oh my god, you'll join me on stage soon enough!"

Kurt, still a little bit speechless, turns to the others.

"… Thank you," Kurt breathes out.

"No problems, pal," Geoffrey says, "It's not like it was planned or something." "Or was it?" Blaine says with a suspicious voice and he eyes Carter, "How convenient Gabby was here, right Inky?" "Yeah!" Carter grins, "Such a surprise."

"You guys," Kurt laughs.

* * *

Two hours have passed and Kurt is tired. Rachel already went home, but Kurt didn't want to go.

Rachel has been high on love all evening. She and Wes have been exchanging looks since the beginning.

Now that he comes to think about it, Wes left too.

Kurt shakes his head, looks down and smiles. He's happy Rachel has finally found love again, even though it might end up nowhere. She's been way to sad since Finn's passing and that was years ago.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lucardo asks him.

"Absolutely," Kurt answers and he misses the meaningful look Lucardo is shooting Blaine.

This whole evening with Blaine has been nice and Kurt has made up his mind. Sure, he doesn't love Blaine like that anymore, but he can feel himself falling for Blaine –  _this Blaine_  – all over again. Sure he's not the guy he met all those years ago on a fancy staircase back in Westerville, Ohio, and Kurt knows he will never get that guy back, but…

He's willing to give them a chance.

Suddenly, he can hear a piano playing. He looks up to the stage and sees Blaine standing behind a keyboard. He's playing something while talking to Jason. It seems like they're in the middle of a deep conversation.

Jason eventually gives Blaine a pat on the back and Blaine turns to the others.

"Hey everyone," Blaine says happily, "Thanks for joining me and my friends. For the ones who don't know me, I'm Bee and I'm one of the musicians in the group, together with my buddy Disco."

"Can I get a hell yeah?" Jason shouts and everyone shouts " _Hell yeah!_ " back.

"Yes, yes, hell yeah to you too," Blaine smiles, "And I know I said that I'm not into this stuff anymore, but I'd like to sing one last show tune before I hand the mic to someone else. This song is about and for someone. I know that that someone will know what it means. It's originally a duet so sue me, because I've turned it into a solo. Anyway, here it goes."

Blaine starts playing and Kurt just know it's for him.

_I've seen the seven wonders_ __  
_If you give or take a few_ __  
_But all them seven wonders_ __  
_Well they can't compare to you_ __  
_I've been a lot of places_ __  
_Yes I've travelled near and far_ _  
_ _But now I know that home is where you are_

Blaine finally looks up and Kurt catches his eye. Blaine quickly looks away.

_Niagara Falls a leaky faucet that a plumber oughta fix_  
_The Pyramids are really just a dusty pile of bricks_  
_The Tash Mahal a fixer upper_  
_The Grand Canyon just a hole_  
_The Grand Canal in Venice an Italian toilet bowl_

Kurt tries again and this time, Blaine keeps watching him. There's something in his eyes… something pleading.

_I've seen the seven wonders_ __  
_If you give or take a few_ __  
_But all them seven wonders_ __  
_Well they can't compare to you_ __  
_I've been a lot of places_ __  
_Yes I've travelled near and far_ _  
_ _But now I know that home is where you are_

Kurt stands up and moves forward. He pushes Dale and Geoffrey out of the way. Dale's about to say something, but Geoffrey shoots him a threatening look and Dale understands.

_The Aurora Borealis just a night light on the fritz_ __  
_And Stonehenge it's just a bunch of rocks_ __  
_La Brea's tars the pits_ __  
_I've seen the Leaning Tower of Pisa_  
It looks like somethin' up and broke _  
_ _Mount Rushmore someone climb up there and tell them boys a joke_

Kurt keeps looking at Blaine and suddenly, it feels like everything falls to place. It feels like everything is right again. He mentally curses Rachel for leaving, because he _needs_  someone to lean on.

_Yes my travellin days are over_ __  
_You get the check I'll pay the bill_ __  
_Cause I see all the wonder in your eyes_ _  
_ _Just standin' still._

He's almost at the stage and he knows what he's feeling.

_I've been a lot of places_ __  
_But I've learned now near and far_ __  
_There's no need to roam_ _  
_ _Cause home is where you are_

_There's no need to roam_ __  
_Cause home is where you are_ _  
_ _Yes now I know that home is where you are._

Kurt stops and looks up to Blaine, who has finished his song. The others are once again applauding, but Kurt can't really hear them. His head is spinning. Blaine bows, but he is still looking at him. Kurt smiles back.

 _Oh, there you are,_  he thinks,  _I've been looking for you… forever._

* * *

_..._

* * *

Blaine never breaks eye contact with Kurt and he can see him moving closer. Kurt is beaming at him.

Blaine poured his heart out in that song. He remembered all the memories he shared with Kurt. Their first meeting, their buddying friendship, their first kiss, their buddying love, Blaine transferring, their wonderful year together, their last summer together.

He also remembered their break up, and the McKinley High's Greese's opening night.

But other memories follow after that. The first time Kurt entered  _The Shaggy Duck_ , their talk at the terrace, them making up and their new friendship.

 _Please love me back,_ Blaine thinks,  _Liking me is back is enough, but please… Feel something._

He eventually has to leave the stage. He breaks eye contact and hands the mic to Jason. "Good job, Bee," Jason winks and goes on stage.

Blaine takes a deep breath when he sees Kurt walking to him. It's time to face the truth. He turns to Kurt, but before he can say something, Kurt is kissing him.

He doesn't care about Jason, who is singing one of his original songs.

He doesn't care about Geoffrey, who is giving him a thumbs up.

He doesn't care about Allen and Daniel, who are whistling when they see Kurt and Blaine.

He doesn't care about any of them at the moment.

Kurt is with him.

Everything in the world feels right again.

* * *

...

* * *

**_6 Months later_ **

"What if they don't like me?" Blaine asks, panicking. He straightens his bow tie again.

"You're doing it again, baby," Kurt says absently. He's reading the newest musical magazines, waiting for one to mention him. It's been a month since he has started performing and he is anxiously waiting for the reviews.

"What if they don't like me anymore?" Blaine rambles on, "What if they think I'm not good enough for you anymore? What if they think I'm just some tattooed bloke you met in this shady pub in a shady area?"

"Sweetheart, you are a tattooed  _bloke_ I met in this shady  _pub_ in a shady area."

"Not. Helping. What if they're all going to turn against me because I abandoned them ten years ago?" Blaine continues, "What if, Kage?"

"I still can't believe you kept that name for me," Kurt says, "And you were also worried about meeting my dad again. You were having the same doubts and fears. And how did that end?"

"Better than expected."

" _He_ embraced _you_ and welcomed you with open arms," Kurt reminds him, "Of course, he commented on your appearance, but that's because you're a tattooed bloke I met in this shady pub in a shady area."

"He did like my accent," Blaine points out. Kurt nods. "And so will they. And if they don't like you… Screw them! I don't need them."

"Yes, you do," Blaine says, "They're your friends. You losing the New Directions is like me losing my gang."

"But if I lose the New Directions, I'll still have the gang," Kurt says playfully, "And stop playing with that bow tie of yours. Why did you even wear one. You don't need to go back to your old self in order to impress the glee clubbers. We're  _glee_  clubbers, we're different."

"Actually, I've been thinking about mixing everything up," Blaine confesses, "I mean, I'll never be that preppy kid from ten years ago again, but even I cannot resist the coolness of the bow tie."

"I hope that two of you are done giggling," Burt says, "Cause we're here." Kurt and Blaine look out of the window and they see the newly improved  _Breadstix_ sign.

Burt parks the car. "Have a nice day, boys, and greet the others for me," he says, "You'll get a ride home, right?" Kurt nods. "Thanks for driving us, dad."

"No problem, kiddo, now go out there and join the others. Sugar is waiting for you," Burt says.

Kurt and Blaine get out of the car. "I can't believe Sugar came back all the way from Italy for this glee club reunion," Kurt says. "I can't believe she hired the whole place again," Blaine adds.

"Blaine?" they hear. A man is standing at the doorway with wide eyes. "Jimmy," Blaine says in surprise, "How have you been?"

"So it is you!" the man, Jimmy, says, "Oh man, I've always wondered what happened to you. You never visited us again after my sister died." Judging from the man's accent, Kurt realizes that he is related to Anna. He squeezes Blaine's hand. "I'll leave the two of you," he says and enters Breadstix.

Brittany is the first to see him and she immediately hugs him. "My unicorn!" she says happily, "You're here. Santana, Kurt is here!"

"About time," Santana mutters, but Kurt can see her smile.

"Why did you keep us waiting?" Sugar asks, "That is not very polite."

"He was probably wooing his new boyfriend in the car," Puck says. Kurt isn't surprised to see him eating, "Speaking of him, where is that new boyfriend? You promised us you'd bring him."

"So what?" Mike says to Puck, "So you can scare him off? I know you've never really gotten over that fact that Kurt and Bl-" "Honestly, Noah," Rachel chirps in, "He will probably scare you off."

"He'll be here," Kurt says, "He unexpectedly saw one of his old friend's relatives. I gave them some time to catch up."

"That's what she said," Puck grins to himself, but the others ignore him.

"After all these years, you're still an idiot, Noah," Rachel shakes her head disapprovingly.

One of the waitresses hands Kurt a drink. "It's the finest red wine I could find," Sugar says proudly, "I can't say that it's the finest wine I could afford, cause I can afford everything."

"Of course," Kurt says and they hear the door open.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting, Kage," Blaine enters and he is beaming. Kurt doesn't know what he and Jimmy talked about, but it must've boosted his confidence.

"I assume your talk went well?" Kurt smiles and puts an arm around Blaine. "It went amazing," Blaine answers, "I'll tell you later."

Kurt can feel the others looking at him.

"I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend," he says to them, "But you already know him."

Everyone is gaping at Blaine and Kurt just knows that Blaine is losing his newly earned confidence. Tina is the first to react. "Wow," she says, "Blaine Anderson. It's been a while."

"Ten years, actually," Santana, also in shock, states.

Puck on the other hand throws his arms in the air and starts dancing.

Brittany comes closer and hugs both Kurt and Blaine. "What has happened to my sweet little dolphin," she asks, "Has he entered the puberty stage?"

"You can say that," Quinn, a bit speechless, says, but then she smiles to Blaine. Blaine sighs in relief when the other members of the New Directions all seem to like him.

"Okay, I really need to know the story behind this," Santana fans herself, "Jesus Christ…"

So Blaine tells them. The group is too large to fit in one booth, so they all spread. Still, they're all able to hear Blaine. Blaine animatedly tells everyone about his years in England, about Frey and the others, about  _The Shaggy Duck_ ("Why is it named  _The Shaggy Duck_?" "Dunno, I guess the owner likes ducks.") and meeting Kurt again.

"Dude, I'm so glad you're back," Sam says, "We totally missed you." The others agree.

"Oh, Artie is having a game marathon at his old house this Saturday," Mike starts and Artie nods, "The two of you should totally come over. We both know the two of you are at your bests when you're together."

"Sorry, Mercedes already asked me over, we're gonna listen to Blackbird," Kurt declines and looks to Mercedes, who is admire the CD Blaine handed her, "Anyway, we all see each other tomorrow again." "I have to pass too," Blaine says, looking sorry, "I- uh, I made plans with Cooper for this Saturday." Blaine is shining and Kurt knows how happy he is.

"Another time, then," Artie shrugs.

"Another time," Blaine agrees.

"You better not leave us again, Anderson," Mercedes winks to him.

"Yeah, you better not," Kurt agrees and Blaine smiles broadly.

"No need to worry, guys," he says, "I'm not going anywhere."

The food arrives a few minutes later and everyone keeps talking. Blaine is recommending waterproof eyeliner to the girls and Puck and Mike are staring at his tattoos with wide, amazed eyes. When Blaine notices, he rolls up his sleeves to give them a better look. Rachel and Brittany don't finish eating. They both grab a mic and start singing. Everyone starts singing along and Kurt eyes Blaine. He's happily singing along.

It's all alright.

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> Songs:
> 
> There Is A Light That Never Goes Out - Dum Dum Girls (The Smiths cover)
> 
> King of New York - Newsies
> 
> Seven Wonders - Catch Me If You Can.
> 
> Also, thanks to helpineedhelp. Except for Geoffrey, I used its "bored in a rut" option to name all the OCs. I'd highly recommend it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
